Ryou's Past
by Meyou1
Summary: A strange girl visits one day Cafe Mew Mew and says that she's Ryou's girlfriend. Will this affect Ichigo or not?  Also a quick view of Ryou's Past!
1. Old Friend

_Shirogane:" (Sigh) Oh great, just great! Not another fangirl of mine who uses me in the beginning of her chapters! When will I ever be left alone!" he cried out loud._

_Me: "Stop complaining! I'm a boy!"_

_Shirogane: "That's even sicker!" he shouted out at me._

_Me: "Look, just keep your perverted thoughts for Ichigo, ok?"_

_Shirogane: "Fine by me! Now, what is this story going to be about?"_

_Me: "Don't want to spoil it but it will be about you, Ichigo and your past, among other things."_

_Shirogane: "Sounds good. Now, on with the story:" _

**Chapter 1**

** An old friend**

It was just another ordinary summer day in Tokyo. Sunny, hot and relaxing. Although there had been incidents last year about some sort of alien attacks, the population of Tokyo just decided to forget everything about it and leave the past behind. So, now, everything is quiet and peaceful for most of the residents.

The skies were clear and blue, and because of the sun almost everyone were hiding behind trees and buildings. Everyone except for a few kids who were playing in the playground. As everyone were enjoying their vacations and breaks, there were people who weren't that lucky:

~Café Mew Mew~

Ichigo: "SHIROGANE!" screamed a 14 year old Ichigo at her 16 year old boss. She was standing right in front of him while he was just sitting at a table carefree as always. She looked like she was about to burst out of anger and was trying really hard not to slap the blonde boy. Her eyes looked like they were able to melt steel and her high-pitched voice was enough to break glass. Even so, Shirogane didn't seem too moved or impressed, he just turned around to look at the girl standing in front of him.

Shirogane: "What do you want now?" he asked with an annoyed tone. "If it's about summer break or a raise again, just forget it! You've been complaining about that all week and the answer is still NO!" he responded with the most indifferent voice he could muster. "And that's final!"

Ichigo: "I've already gave all hope on that but at least you could change the schedule! I mean its summer! You can at least let me go home earlier at 16:00 or something!"

Shirogane then started smirking and widened his eyes like he was winning a war:

Shirogane: "Why? Already missing your dates with Aoyama I see. So sad!" he said in a mocking voice.

Ichigo: "So that's why you're keeping me here until 20:30? At least admit it! You're jealous that I have a life and you don't, or you're jealous that I've found my other half and you didn't."

Shirogane: "That's none of your business!" he said while rising from his sit and starting walking away from her. "And you should know that I can have a relationship! I'm just not interested in one yet!" And with that Ryou left the room without even looking back. He went upstairs and closed the door of his room behind him.

Ichigo: "Yeah right, when pigs fly! Ryou having a relationship!", she said while laughing. "I can't imagine any girl who would actually even consider a relationship with Shirogane." Ichigo said out loud like someone was actually listening to her. "I almost feel sorry for him, but it's not my fault that he's such a jerk (sigh). Well, better get back to work!" she said returning to the impatient customers.

~Meanwhile, 100 meters away~

A young girl was heading towards Café Mew Mew. She was a blond, long-haired, blue-eyed beautiful woman that looked like an ordinary 15 year old teenager. She was wearing blue jeans that covered only the upper half of her feet, a white T-Shirt that went no further than her belly and an unzipped black jacket that covered the T-Shirt. Her hair was so golden that you would've said that it sparkled in the sun while looking in her crystal eyes would make anyone think they were drinking cold water in the middle of a desert. But in short words, gorgeous.

She was casually walking on the side-walk without looking at the people around her. Instead, she was just looking on the ground thinking. By the look on her face, anyone would have said that she was disappointed of something. Of course, she attracted the attention of many people, especially boys, but she ignored them like she didn't even care. Also, her eyes looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days so it's quite obvious that she had been busy for some time now. And by the looks of it, she still hadn't finished yet.

After a continuous walk she stopped because of her feet (which were killing her) and turned her head and saw the café in the distance. She kept looking at it for 10 seconds like thinking if or if not to take a break and enter.

Her: "Oh, what the heck? I need a place to rest!" she thought to herself as she started again towards the pink building.

~Café Mew Mew again~

While the other girls were taking a break and went to the lab to see something, Ichigo was the only one who was still working. And, of course, she had a handful of work.

Ichigo: "I hate my life!" she said to herself before continuing to serve the people who were sitting right in front of her.

Not long afterwards, the girl from earlier entered the café and sat at a table catching the attention of the male customers (and glances from the female ones). The girl just sat and pulled out the menu on the table. Ichigo, as always, greeted her and took her order to Keiichiro.

Ichigo: "That's odd! Don't see too many dress like that around here. Maybe she is from the outside?" she asked herself before shaking her head as if to stay focused at the matter at hand.

5 minutes later, Keiichiro already finished the order. Ichigo wasn't even surprised anymore because she was already used to Keiichiro's incredible speed at baking cakes.

She just gave her customer what she ordered and resumed her work. The girl didn't stare too much at the food. She just took her spoon and started eating. However, after the first bite, she immediately felt the good taste of the cake and the good quality it had. It was so delicious, and familiar too. She thought about it for a second but let the thought go soon. Instead she took another bite from it before turning to Ichigo again.

Girl: "My compliments to the cook! Haven't tasted a cake this good in a very long time" she said.

Ichigo: "Why, thank you! I don't want to brag but our chef, Akasaka-san, is one of the best in Japan. He's quite tal-….." she started before she was cut off by the sound of the spoon the girl was holding hitting the ground. She looked at Ichigo with a shocked face like she saw a zombie, and keeping her mouth opened like she was preparing to scream.

But before Ichigo had time to ask what was wrong, the girl woke up from her seat and ran to the kitchen of the café. Ichigo followed her trying to stop her from entering a forbidden customer area. Not long afterwards, the girl reached her destination and looked at Keiichiro while he was unaware of her presence.

Girl: "A-Akasaka-san!" she nearly screamed.

Akasaka turned to face the owner of the voice only to freak out himself (although he didn't scream). He knew that girl and immediately recognized her although he couldn't believe it. The two just stared at each other like they were too scared to say anything (Ichigo had arrived in the meantime but was just wondering what was going on).

Then, 1 minute later, Akasaka said with a trembling voice:

Akasaka: "It…..it can't be!…..You….you are…."

The girl then started smiling like gaining confidence and continued:

Girl: "Long time no see, Akasaka-san!" she said with a calm voice now. Her smile was soft but had a shade of victory to it like she succeeded in a very hard task.

Akasaka: "SARAH!" he shouted like he went crazy. But, a few moments later, he calmed down and started thinking of what is happening. Ichigo, at this point, was just thinking of an excuse for Shirogane because she is slacking work.

Akasaka: "After all these years, I never even dreamed of seeing you again! I thought you were with Roy all this time!" he continued in a normal voice now.

Sarah: "Nope, I had to come. I just couldn't bear it anymore. Anyway, I see you're still a good chef even after all these years. Should've guessed it though."

Akasaka: "But why? Why did you come all this way here? Don't want to look inhospitable but why are you here?"

Sarah: "And I see you still ask obvious questions…." she said letting out a sigh. "I thought it was easy to guess but I think I should just point out the obvious!" she said before closing her eyes like preparing to make a big announcement. "I'm here for my boyfriend!"

At this, Ichigo's face suddenly brightened like she just had a huge realization:

Ichigo: "Wow, Akasaka-san, you sure have it with the ladies. And I thought that Rei-san was your only girlfriend after all. You're pretty good!" she exclaimed patting him on the shoulder.

Both Keiichiro and Sarah turned their gaze to Ichigo and looked at her mystified.

Sarah: "Uh, excuse me?"

Akasaka: "Ichigo-san, I think you've got the wrong idea about what is happening here. You see, Sarah is not, nor she ever was my girlfriend." he said while Ichigo was starting to wonder.

Ichigo: "But she said she is here looking for her boyfriend!"

Akasaka: "That's correct, but her boyfriend is not me, he is R…." he started before he was cut off by Sarah.

Sarah: "Anyway, where is he? Where is Ryou?

Now Ichigo's expression turned from wonder to pure astonishment.

Ichigo: "R-RYOU? You can't possibly mean Shirogane! You're THAT guy's girlfriend?" Ichigo asked with a shocked tone. "Oh no, this can't be happening!"

Sarah: "So he IS here!" Sarah marked with a happy voice. "Where is he?" she started becoming more and more eager. Akasaka looked worried but tried to maintain his calm:

Akasaka: "I-I don't think you should just hurry things like that! You look tired and you surly need some time to…." he said before he was interrupted.

Sarah: "AKASAKA! I know what you're trying to do but just give up! I haven't travelled 10838 kilometers just to eat a cake. I'm here for Ryou!"

As soon as she finished, Akasaka closed his eyes and gave up.

Akasaka: "Upstairs, last door in the hall! But I really think you should…."

Ichigo: "Listen!" she demanded with a sad tone in her voice. "I really can't imagine what's happening here! I've known Shirogane for quite some time now and I can't believe he actually has a girlfriend. Nor can I understand what this is all about…." she said lifting her head and looking directly into Sarah's eyes. "….but if you're here for him then I can't let you leave without meeting him" Ichigo said grabbing Sarah's hand and starting pulling her towards the stairs.

Sarah: "Where are you taking me?"

Ichigo: "To his room, where else?" she responded in a confident voice.

The girls left the kitchen and Akasaka staring at the door through which they left. After more than 40 seconds he suddenly snapped his forehead and sighed.

Akasaka: "This is going to be a looonnng day!" he said.

_Me: "So? Like it?"_

_Shirogane: "Boring for a starting chapter! Hope it'll get more interesting on the next!"_

_Me: "Hey, this is my first story in my life so stop complaining!"_

_Shirogane: "Fine, fine! Just remember to add some moments with me and Ichigo okay?"_

_Me: "Fine! Now for my viewers: Like it or not? Just comment on it for me to know if to continue it or just to quit it! Give me your opinions and please tell me how to improve it because I'm quite new to writing stories and I don't have talent at all! Thx for watching!"_


	2. Long time no see

_Me: "Missed me?"_

_ Ryou: "No!"_

_ Me: "Too bad! Anyways, sorry for my late update but it's hard to write a story for a newbie like myself!"_

_Ryou: "Well, I didn't complain about that!"_

_Me: "I was talking to my viewers!"_

_Ryou: "Never mind then! Oh, and must I not forget! I have a question for you after you finish writing this chapter, so don't forget to remind me!"_

_Me: "OK! Now, the story:"_

**Chapter 2**

** Long time no see**

~Café Mew Mew, Ryou's Room~

Shirogane Ryou was sitting in his room watching some readings displayed on his PC's screen. Except for the noise made by him pressing the buttons on the keyboard his room was quiet as usual because, to put it bluntly, Ryou isn't one of your ordinary "noisy teen neighbors". In fact you could even hear the drops of water that were leaking from a water pipe in the cafe's basement from here. This was a true restroom, perfect for Shirogane since he needed this silence to concentrate and work. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary here.

Ryou: "_Temperature, pressure and radiation readings are on a normal scale. The scanner didn't detect any odd life form yet and no energy signatures._" he said in his mind while analyzing the data. Everything seemed fine until a red light started blinking at the left-bottom corner of the screen. Then a message box (with a warning sign on it) appeared in the center. "_What's this? The atmosphere is losing water vapors? That's weird!_" he said while clicking the button on that message box. "_Wait a sec! This is not normal!_" he realized while watching the results. And so, the calm atmosphere escalated to a tenser one in just 4 seconds. Ryou tried to maintain his calm and not to alarm himself although the results were frightening him. "_This can't be! Things are getting wrong and ..._" but his thoughts were quickly disrupted by the sound of knocking on his door.

Ichigo: "Shirogane!" she called out for him but without opening the door. After her last 2 incidents she learned her lesson. "Are you awake?"

Ryou: "What do you want? I'm busy!" he said, clearly suggesting he wants to be left alone. "Go bother me some other time!"

Ichigo: "Listen, this is important!" she replied but the tone in her voice changed to an angrier one because she was annoyed by his last comment.

Ryou: "If it's not about a global cataclysm or a mutagenic disease then I don't want to hear it!" he answered turning back to his screen.

But before he could resume his work, the door opened. Ryou heard the sound the hinges made when they were moved and immediately got annoyed.

Ryou: "Now what did I tell you?" he said turning around. "What if I was completely naked this time and... " he stopped himself realizing that the girl who entered was not Ichigo.

Then, Ryou's mind started overworking and hundreds of memories started playing in his mind in just a few seconds. The girl simply smiled back at him and looked like she was enjoying this.

Sarah: "I wouldn't have minded." she said.

Now, Ryou isn't a man who gets scared by anything, especially, not after what he saw in his life, but this just freaked him out.

Sarah: "Missed me?" she asked sarcastically. Seeing her confidence, Ryou regained his ability to move and speak but he still couldn't believe it.

Ryou: "Sarah? You were supposed to be in USA! What...? How...? Why...?" he tried to ask but his mind was still overrunning.

Sarah: "What? That's how you welcome me after all these years? Looks like you still haven't changed at all even now. You should learn something from Akasaka-san".

Ryou was astonished but his mind was already used to processing tones of info very quickly so he already started recovering from his shock. Realizing that he was staring at her, he closed his eyes to relax, took a deep breathe to clear his thoughts and calmed himself: 

Ryou: "Ok! What's going on here? Is this real or just a dream?"

Sarah: "I'll take that as a compliment. And it is real. Funny that even you can overreact like that. And I thought only Keiichiro-san was like that!" she responded losing her smile. "Anyways, it's been a long time. MUCH too long. In fact I never even thought you'd grow up so much and so...so...how can I put it?...handsome?" she said as she started moving closer to where Ryou was standing.

Ryou: "(Sigh) You haven't changed either! You're still childish and carefree, I see!" he said, putting a smirk on. "Seems that you're not too different from me!" he retorted. "And I see you still haven't forgotten about me! You should have started your own life just like I told you to. That's what you should have done and I bet it wasn't that hard. I mean, you had Roy, you had many boys who were practically begging you to only look at them. Why didn't you just accept a new life?" he asked fully calm now.

This comment changed Sarah's expression and from confident she became angry and impatient, but she stopped approaching when he was only inches away from her:

Sarah: "What's wrong with you? Don't you remember when I said that you were the only one? I meant it!" she said, now calming herself back and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her face closer to his. "I meant it, Ryou (she whispered in his ear). And now I'm going to continue where I left." Closing her eyes, Sarah buckled her lips and began moving in. Ryou immediately guessed what she was doing but had no time to react so he just closed his eyes too. Her face was so close he could feel her breathe and she was intentionally pushing her breasts against his chest (yep, he was enjoying this). But just when they're lips were millimeters away from each other, they both stopped remembering that they were not alone.

Both then looked at the sill of Ryou's door where Ichigo was standing (or more like blushing and staring). Realizing this, she just took a defensive pose and started laughing nervously:

Ichigo: "Oh don't mind me! I was just about to leave!" she said as she closed the door, leaving the two in the room alone.

Sarah, now having lost the mood to, ahem, _talk_ to Ryou released his neck and gained a reasonable distance from him.

Sarah: "(Couch) So what have you been doing these years? I see that the Mew Project is a success." Sarah said taking an innocent look. Ryou also took a serious look like nothing had happened.

Ryou: "You can say that. The purpose of the project was accomplished and the goals were all met. It even worked better than I expected and everything went just fine."

Sarah: "So it's over?" she asked very curious.

Ryou: "So it seems, although I'm still checking for any clues to make sure there are no problems!"

Sarah: "So, that means that you're almost done?"

Ryou: "Yep!"

Sarah: "And that means you'll return with me in USA?" she asked, the impatience returning in her voice.

Ryou: "Sarah, you know, or at least can guess, why I won't do that." he said changing his voice to a sadder one.

Sarah: "I see." she responded doing the exact same thing. "So, you still haven't forgotten about that, have you?". As a response, Shirogane just closed his eyes letting her know that the answer was obviously NO. "(sigh)Fine, if there is no other way, then I'll have to move here at the cafe!" This sudden answer took Ryou off guards. He looked at her quizzically but, of course, only for a short while. Then he just smirked:

Ryou: "Yep, you definitely didn't change at all! Don't you know when to give up? Why do you insist of staying with me? Am I that important to you? Or you just can't accept a rejection?"

At this, Sarah sat on his bed and tried to maintain calm:

Sarah: "Well, that wasn't a very nice question! Ryou, have you ever even thought these last years of, or at least recalled how much I cared about you? What we shared together? How much I LOVED you?"

Ryou then abandoned his smirk and turned serious again.

Ryou: "That was just a child's relationship and you know that! You need to move on. WE need to move on!"

Now Sarah completely lost her calm and started heightening her voice:

Sarah: "How can you even call a serious 3 year relationship a childish one! Ryou, I know you better than anyone. Well, maybe not as well as Akasaka-san but still. I already know that you're trying to keep me away from you just to protect me but you need to know that this is for the better. You should already know that I still love you as much as then, maybe even more. And I grew up, I'm much more mature now than then! I can handle a serious relationship!"

Ryou: "Sarah!"

Sarah: "Do you have any idea how much love letters I received every day? How many boys had fallen for me? But I didn't care! I've chosen you over everyone else because I truly love you and..."

Ryou: "SARAH!" he screamed just to stop her. "Listen to me! I did care for you and I still do. That's why I did what I did. I've just tried to make you happier by letting you start all over and forget everything. I just hope I didn't hurt you too much!"

Now, Sarah, after so much moods she experienced, took a deep breathe too and sighed.

Sarah: "Listen Ryou! I'm not an idiot. I know what you were thinking back then and why you did that and I forgave you a long time ago." she said smiling softly. "But now I want more! Now I want for us to become a couple again!" she said becoming more and more serious and rising from his bed. "I want you to be my boyfriend again! That's what I want! That's what I came here for!"

Shirogane just looked at her for 20 seconds without moving. He was expecting this answer but still didn't found anything good to say, so he searched his mind to find the best way to make her change her mind.

Ryou: "Sarah, I..." he started but was cut off by a hug.

Sarah: "Don't worry, I promise you won't regret it! Just give me a chance and I'll make you happier than you ever was. So happy you'll even forget about that past incident!"

Ryou: "I-I don't know. This is just too quick!"

Sarah: "Why? Don't tell me you already have another girlfriend!"

Ryou: "No, it's not that! I just am a little..." but before he continued, an image of Ichigo's face appeared in his mind, a projection of a recent memory: _You're jealous that I have a life and you don't, or you're jealous that I've found my other half and you didn't_. This certainly changed Ryou's mood too. "_Hmm, maybe this will turn interesting._" he thought. "Okay, I haven't had any girlfriend since I left you so I guess it'll be alright."

At this Sarah's face turned happier and she practically jumped to kiss Ryou but was stopped by his finger on her lips.

Ryou: "But, we'll take this slower. MUCH slower than this!" he replied with a smirk. Sarah smiled at him and poked him on his head.

Sarah: "You really do remind me of Roy! I kind of like that in you!" she announced in a happy voice, kissing him on the cheek.

Sarah: "So that means we're now a couple?"

Ryou: "I think so. Now that you're here we can..." but was stopped at a sound made by the door. The sound was like somebody accidently hit his/her head against the door while falling.

Sarah: "Who's there?" she asked, while Ryou opened the door to see who was behind it. But by the time he did that, whoever was eavesdropping on them already ran away to the stairs. Shirogane, then looking on the floor found a trace of hair on it. A red hair!

Sarah: "Any idea who it was?" she asked Ryou while he picked it up and analyzed it more carefully.

Ryou: "Yea, a pretty good idea!"

~Cafe Mew Mew, first floor~

Ichigo was at the lower end of the staircase panting badly because she was exhausted of her sudden sprint she had to take. Sweat was already formed on her forehead and she was pushing her arms against her knees just to stand up.

Ichigo: "_I can't believe they almost caught me. If Ryou found out, he'd probably cut my paycheck for the next two weeks. Good thing I had some speed!_".

2 seconds later, someone behind her shouted her name almost making her faint:

Mint: "Ichigo! What do you think you're doing? You were supposed to take care of the customers while we were gone! I leave you 10 minutes and you already slack work. What's wrong with you!"

Ichigo, realizing who the owner of the voice was, got annoyed:

Ichigo: "That's none of your business and you should know I had a very important thing to do involving Shirogane while you were gone and had to help him in a matter until now!"

Mint then changed the expression on her face from angry to grossed out.

Mint: "I don't know if you intended to make it that way, but it sounded perverted to me!"

Ichigo: "NO!" she shouted with a little tent of red forming on her face (it was because she was angry, not blushing).

Mint: "Then what were you doing there, huh?" Mint asked devilishly smiling at Ichigo.

When Ichigo was about to answer, another voice came behind her, this time on the other end of the staircase:

Ryou: "Yeah, Ichigo? What were you doing?" he asked with a smirk. "You weren't peeping or eavesdropping on me were you?" he sarcastically asked as Sarah came too, right beside him.

Mint: "Peeping? Well that sounds a bit perverted!" responded Mint to Ichigo.

Now Ichigo's face was turning red (this time it was a blush) and her cat ears popped up. But before anyone could say anything else she ran to the door of the cafe.

Mint: "Where do you think you're going?"

Ichigo (while running): "I've got to see my mother! It's important and...uh...bye!" she said between breathes as she exited the cafe.

Mint: "Rude and impolite as always!", "_although it's quite obvious that she's hiding something regarding Shirogane_" she said looking suspiciously at the girl standing right before Ryou. "We're having guests today, Shirogane?"

Ryou, sighing, closed his eyes and turned his back heading to his room:

Ryou: "I guess you can say that. I'll introduce her after you and the other girls finish working!" he said as he entered his room followed by Sarah (don't get perverted thoughts, yet).

~Outside~

Ichigo was running as fast as she could, trying to get home. Her day was a complete mess and she didn't understand a bit of it. She thought that going home earlier and taking a nap would help her clear her mind.

But because her stamina was already over and she was exhausted since she ran away from Ryou before he opened his door, she was already dizzy. Some of you may already know this, but after you're getting tired and you keep running, you're vision becomes blurry and you can't see any more as you should. So Ichigo was having problems right now with this and because of that, in her hurry, she hit a boy walking in the opposite direction knocking both of them on the ground:

Ichigo: "Ouch! Go-gomenasai!" she apologized to the young man while trying to calm the pain from the fall. The boy woke up before her and without reacting to the pain (suggesting it wasn't even there) like he wasn't really hurt although he suffered more injuries than she did and offered Ichigo a hand out of kindness to help her get up, although he was much shorter and younger than she was. Much younger.

Boy: "It's ok, oneechan!" the boy smiled. Ichigo rose to her feet and stretched her body (much like a cat) and gave out a barely-hearable _nya_. She then proceeded to pick up her lash but the boy caught her attention almost immediately.

Ichigo: "Sorry, wanna make it up to you by buying you an ice-cream or something?" she asked the little man.

Boy: "I'd like that!" he said shyly.

_Me: "So?"_

_Ryou: "So what?"_

_Me: "The question!"_

_Ryou: "Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me! About your last chapter, after I read it, your description on Sarah was ambiguous. Beside her clothes, I couldn't really imagine how she looked like from what you wrote."_

_Me: "You're not the only one. To be honest, I couldn't imagine either. Initially, I wanted to make her pretty with a very girlish attitude, but for her looks I don't know. I imagined her to look exactly like Winry from Full Metal Alchemist but with different clothes."_

_Ryou: "But, doesn't that mean that you're copying a character from another anime?"_

_Me: "Maybe, but in fanfiction, anything is possible and legal."_

_Ryou: "Anything?" he asked raising his eyebrow._

_Me: "Well, almost, but in any case there's your answer. For those who read this, please comment and let me know your thoughts about it."_


	3. Connections

_Ryou: "Please tell me this is the big chapter!"_

_Me: "Big chapter? With what?"_

_Ryou: "With a MexIchigo moment!"_

_Me: "Next chapter, I promise! I still need to make a few preparations for the story!"_

_Ryou: "Oh, you sure suck at writing stories! You know that?"_

_Me: "Yeah, I'm aware of that. Sorry! I'll make it up to you later, I promise! But until then:"_

**Chapter 3  
**

** Connections**

~Tokyo street, 20:24~

The sun already was already starting to set, much to the disappointment of the Tokyo citizens who were enjoying their free time. As the sky obtained darker nuances of blue, the people were finishing their jobs at work and were returning home. The streets were filled with them, eager to arrive home and eat a nice, hot dinner with their family.

In a nearby stall, there was Ichigo and the little boy, each eating a bowl of chocolate ice-cream and relaxing. The kid didn't look to be more than 8 years old but he was smart enough to observe that Ichigo had been spacing off for more than 15 minutes. She was looking nowhere and looked like she was in deep thoughts. Starting to get a little worried about her, the boy started to poke her to bring her back to reality.

Boy: "Oneechan! Are you alright?" he asked childishly, but with no response. "Oneechan!" he tried again but in a much higher tone trying to wake the sleeping girl from her trance. Seeing that it was still not enough he tried again but this time without restraints. "ONEECHAN!" he screamed. This time, Ichigo heard it and was pulled out of her dream world.

Ichigo: "Huh? I'm sorry, I was daydreaming! Did you say something?" she asked like she was still half gone. The boy looked a little annoyed but then sighed and gave up.

Boy: "Oneechan! You don't look too happy! Is something wrong?" he asked innocently.

Ichigo: "Huh, well, I am a little tired! I had a pretty weird day and I still haven't got to talk to my boyfriend yet!"

Boy: "You have a boyfriend?" he said widening his eyes.

Ichigo: "Yes, is something wrong with that?" she asked.

Boy: "No, I was just wondering. What's his name?"

Ichigo: "Aoyama Masaya. You know him?"

Boy: "Nope, haven't heard about him. I always wondered how a relationship is. How is he?"

Ichigo: "Well, nothing special, only that he's the greatest boyfriend in the whole wide world! And the most perfect one! He's smart, athletic, kind, a great listener, handy, friendly….." and she went on describing Aoyama and calling all his 81 pros. And, of course, after the 21st attribute the boy started to get bored.

Boy: "_Man, she surely is quite the daydreamer! Hope I'll never find a girlfriend like her!"_ he marked. "Uh, oneechan!" he asked trying to stop her but with no success. Seeing no other way, he resorted to the previous method, screaming. "ONEECHAN!" (yep, this surely annoyed him).

Ichigo: "Huh?" she asked waking up again from her reverie. "Ops, sorry!" she apologized realizing that she was blabbing. "Sorry, I got a little too worked out, haven't I?" she apologized scratching the back of her head. "Anyways, enough about me! Let's talk about you! What's your name?"

Boy: "My name is Yoru Magirawashii!" he said happily.

Ichigo: "Well that's an interesting name! How old are you?"

Boy: "8 and half years old! I'm in second grade at school!"

Ichigo: "Cool! You studying here in Tokyo? 'Cause this is the first time I see you here!"

Yoru: "Yea, I just recently moved in town! I come from somewhere far from here! Much far! But I don't think you know the place! I've moved here and I'm staying with ka-san and dou-san."

Ichigo: "Aha! I see! That means that it's pretty tough for you, isn't it?"

Yoru: "A little, but I'm managing, I think!"

Ichigo: "Great! You're not the first person from another country I saw today!" she replied with the image of Sarah's face in her mind. For some reason, whenever Ichigo was thinking of that girl, she felt very uneasy. So, she just expelled the thought from her head and tried to think of another question to continue the conversation. "In any case, don't mind if I ask you, but why are you wearing those black clothes? It's the middle of the summer! Is it a habit or a custom from your country?"

Yoru: "No, I'm wearing this just for my mom! She would have wanted me to wear them today!" he said in a low voice, not far from a whisper and closing his eyes like trying to hold back some tears.

Ichigo, being a little dense, didn't got it at first.

Ichigo: "What do you mean she would have wanted you to wear it? And what's with the _would have wanted_?" she asked. But then, a second later, it snapped in her brain and she understood what the boy meant. "Oh, I see." She said looking away a little embarrassed because she hadn't realized it earlier. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to…."

Yoru: "No, it's ok! I know there's no use avoiding it! It had to happen sooner or later. You see, mom was diagnosed with cancer a long time ago when the disease was in a terminal form. For the last 2 and half months she had been suffering a lot. She had been hospitalized and the doctors were taking care of her although it was already too late. One day, when I looked at her I knew she was being eaten by the pain. From the expression on her face I knew she was trying the hide it. She was suffering a lot. I know this is a wrong thing to say but I'm glad that she's dead. Now, she doesn't feel any more pain and I know she's in a better place where she's waiting for me!" he said with more strength this time but still like he was being crushed by tears.

Ichigo, seeing this, immediately tried to change the subject:

Ichigo: "You're a pretty fine man and a strong one too! I'm sure you'll find a nice girl to go out with when you'll be a little bigger. Just by looking at you, I see a great person with a bright future!" she remarked smiling kindly.

Yoru: "Arigato! I appreciate that! But I'm not looking for a girlfriend. In fact I won't be looking for one at all!" he said becoming more optimistic.

Ichigo: "What? What do you mean by that?"

Yoru: "Well, I'm no expert in love but I don't believe that true love can be grown from a simple crush." he affirmed. "I think that love comes when you're more unaware and from the most unexpected person. When you're with a crush on a date for example, then you'll always feel like your date is better than you, he deserves more and you'll be nervous all the time during the time you'd spend with that person. But when you're with the person that is best for you, you won't even recognize him as your soul mate but you'll still feel great being around him and you won't be as nervous with him as you were with the other! That's what I think!" he said before stopping himself. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was babbling, wasn't I?"

Ichigo: "No!" she said shaking her head. "Wow, for an 8 year old you sure know a few things. I'm sure you're doing well in school. I bet your father is proud of you!" she said changing the subject again.

Yoru: "Yeah, he is! But, that doesn't matter. You know, oneechan, you kinda remind me of ka-san. I'm glad I met you today! You're nice and optimistic and you bring me hope!"

Ichigo: "I'm glad too and thanks! That was a nice compliment. Wanna buy you another ice-cream?"

Yoru: "No, I'm fine! C'mon, I need to get home or do-san will scold me!" he said finishing his sweet and dismounting the chair.

Ichigo: "Right! Wanna walk you home?" she asked doing the same.

Yoru: "Nah, but thanks for the offer!" he smiled kindly again at her before leaving in the other direction.

Ichigo: "_What a nice boy! I feel so sorry for him! I wish I could have helped him somehow!_" she said picking up her phone from her pocket with the thought of calling Masaya and entering the contacts menu. "_He's right, I should call Aoyama-ku….."_ but then stopped herself and thought about it for a second. "_On second thought, maybe I should just go home and have some sleep! That's what I was doing in the first place anyway. Yep, sleep sounds good!"_ she decided, heading home.

~Meanwhile, Café Mew Mew~

The girls had already finished cleaning the tables, mopping the floor and putting the chairs on the tables and the café was about ready to be closed. While, normally, they would have ran to their homes and call it a day, they received orders from Shirogane to remain a little longer so he can present them a guest.

They already have been waiting for 5 minutes and were already starting to get impatient.

Pudding: "How much does this have to take? Pudding needs to get home to make dinner for her brothers and sister!" she complained trying to be patient.

Lettuce: "Who knows? I wonder what this is about." she replied thinking. Mint was quiet. She already knew why they were waiting but didn't want to take part in the conversation. So she just sat back and waited. 2 minutes later, Ryou appeared with Keiichiro and Sarah following him. He looked at the impatient girls and cleared his throat to start his _speech_.

Ryou: "Well, since I know what you're all waiting for I'll get straight to the subject. I've asked you to stay here to present you….." he said but was interrupted by Sarah.

Sarah: "Zakuro! Is that you?" she asked a little bewildered at the purple haired girl in the group.

Zakuro: "What? How do you…..Wait! I know you!" she announced unfolding her memories. "I think I met you on a modeling contest! Your name was Sarah, I think." she remarked.

Sarah: "Yep, 2 years ago in Chicago, on the Mistress Beauty Contest! You were so beautiful! If I wasn't a model too, I would have asked your autograph!" she chirped.

Zakuro: "Thanks! You looked good yourself! You made a pretty good impression back then in the crowd!" she complimented letting out a smile.

Akasaka: "Well, I'm glad to see you two already know each other! But let's not forget why we're here!" he said cutting short their little dialog.

Ryou: "Right! Everyone, this is your new co-worker! Sarah Cohen!"

Mint: "Co-worker? I thought only us, mews, could actually work here!"

Ryou: "I did say that but I think you can accept a little exception!"

Akasaka: "That's true! Sarah is a very nice girl and I bet you'll all get along very well! She is sweet, smart and very friendly, isn't that right Sarah?"

Sarah: "Well, I don't like to flatter myself but I like to make new friends. And you girls surely look very nice! I can't wait to know you all!"

Ryou: "Anyway, Sarah, you already know Zakuro so I'll just skip her. Now, this is Pudding Fong…." he said starting the presentation.

Pudding: "Wow, Sarah-oneechan. You look so pretty. And you're a model just like Zakuro-oneechan. And you're nice too. Pudding always wanted to have a friend like you." She said hyperactively.

Sarah: "Nice to meet you too! You sure are funny. Can't wait to throw a party with you!" she declared, much to Pudding's enjoyment.

Pudding: "RIGHT! I'll be the main attraction! I'll be waiting for that moment!"

Ryou: "….Lettuce Midorikawa…"

Lettuce: "P-Pleased to meet you."

Sarah: "Same! You look quiet and shy. I like that in girls!"

Lettuce: "Why, thank you! That was very nice! And, if you don't mind asking, Sarah is an American name. Not that I have anything against Americans but I just want to know how to address you!"

Sarah: "And you're smart too. Yes, my nationality is American although I was born here in Japan. So, I'm already used to the language. You're observant and sharp. I bet you're a pretty reliable person!"

Lettuce: "A-Arigatou!" she said a little ashamed.

Ryou: "…and Mint Aizawa."

Sarah extended her arm suggesting a handshake to Mint but she just turned her head refusing.

Mint: "Sorry, but I don't tend to shake hands with everybody I meet."

Sarah: "That's okay! That means that you're more selective and don't accept everything people give you. I consider that a good thing!" she remarked quickly. Seeing this unexpected reaction, Mint smiled a little.

Sarah's positive attitude and very cheerful personality made everyone in the room think of her in a good way and accepted her immediately, even Mint, although she didn't admit it. So you can say that the first impression was a good one. But Pudding then realized:

Ryou: "Alright, since the introductions are over you can all go hom-…."

Pudding: "Wait! Where is Ichigo-oneechan?" she asked making everyone realize too that Ichigo wasn't there.

Mint: "Ichigo left this afternoon. She had something to do with her mother."

Sarah: "I already met her. Although it was just for a few seconds, she seemed a very nice girl." she said.

Mint: "Right." she said a sarcastically. "No offence, but you seem to consider anyone a good person and see everyone's qualities only!"

Sarah: "Yes, I think that's the key to a true friendship, don't you?"

But before anyone else could respond, Lettuce changed the subject trying to keep the conversation a nice one.

Lettuce: "So, Sarah, what can you tell us about yourself?"

Sarah: "Not much! I'm 14 years old, I like going shopping and making friends. I love natural beauty but hate it when women try to look beautiful with cosmetics and cover it. I am allergic to dust and I'm not a big fan of water, and I'm Ryou's girlfriend!" she announced making everyone a little shocked (okay, maybe more than a little) at the last part.

Mint: "Uh, excuse me? Did you just say your Shirogane's girlfriend?"

Sarah: "Yes I did." she confirmed making everyone except Zakuro all scream in unison "WHAT?"

Sarah, not getting what happened just stared at them:

Sarah: "Is it something I said?"

_~Inohara Park, 11:58~_

_Sitting on a bench, a young 15 year old Masaya Aoyama was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his date. He had been planning this event for some time now, saved money and scheduled everything so nothing would go wrong. He had arrived a bit earlier than expected so he had to wait. Coming earlier than expected was one of his very few bad traits so it was already expected. Being alone, he tried to kill time by examining the park closely. Then he noticed the clouds. Although the weather broadcast was clear that the weather would be nice and sunny, weird clouds started forming above his head threatening to rain in any moment now. This suggested that things might not go exactly as planned._

_2 minutes later, Ichigo arrived running as fast as she could to the place where he was standing. Aoyama politely woke on his feet to greet her. _

_Masaya: "Ohaio!" he said kindly._

_Ichigo stopped running right in front of him, inhaled deeply to regain the ability to talk and smiled:_

_Ichigo: "Ohaio! Sorry I'm late but I was kept by some problems and….."_

_Masaya: "Don't worry too much about it! It's fine! I had been waiting only for 10 minutes because I arrived earlier!" he said smiling. "Wanna sit down?"_

_Ichigo: "That'd be great!" she said sitting down on the bench and making herself comfortable. Masaya then sat too right along her side but making sure she had right enough room._

_Masaya: "So, how have you been doing recently?"_

_Ichigo: "Fine, I guess. I met a new girl called…" but she was very quickly interrupted by a sudden and very loud thunder-clap which echoed in her ears. Ichigo's cat reflexes immediately responded and her cat ears popped up right away but she didn't scream. Masaya, seeing this put a hand on her shoulder as a sign to calm down._

_Masaya: "It's okay! Everything's fine!" he said reassuringly. _

_Ichigo: "Yeah, but I didn't expect such a weird weather. You would have thought the weather-man could have been wright once in a while." she accused a little annoyed. _

_Masaya: "Yeah, but it's strange. I haven't seen such a weather in my whole life." he said looking on the sky. Then he noticed it: the clouds started taking the form of rings and fusing together, each ring of clouds having inside it a smaller one forming a circular dome blocking the sky. The center of the rings was just above a tall building which could have been seen in the distance and which seemed to have more than 30 floors. Above the entrance in the building there was a chain of letters which read: "Silver Metal co. AU"._

_Not long after Aoyama saw the sign, lightning beams started wiring the whole clouds, each bolt of electricity 'jumping' from one cloud to another lightning the sky and thunder started making its presence again but this time, much louder and in greater numbers. Also, the wind started to intensify pulling Ichigo's dress in the opposite direction._

_Ichigo: "What's going on here?"_

_Masaya: "I think we should find shelter!" he said. But, another lightning illuminated the sky like a giant flashlight for a split second creating shadows to objects and people. One humanoid-form shadow appeared right in front of Masaya and Ichigo. Realizing that they weren't alone, they looked up to see who the owner of the shadow really was. There, in the sky, there was an alien with long ears flying and smirking at them. The alien looked exactly like Kish, but it was female. She looked at them smirking overconfident._

_Alien: "There is no shelter which can protect you creatures from me!" she said unsheathing a small knife from her back. Then she waved the knife in the air like trying to cut it, discharging a wave of pure energy directly in Masaya's way. The charge was so fast, none Ichigo or Masaya had enough time to react. The bolt hit Aoyama directly on his chest. But, unlike normal electricity, it didn't burn him or electrocute him. Instead, it cut his skin like the knife it was formed from and went on deep under it, separating his right shoulder from his torso and spilling a lot of blood._

_Ichigo watched this in horror, trying to think of a way to solve this problem. Seeing the only way to do this was through her powers she put her hand in her pocket trying to find her pendant to transform (yes, she carries her pendant everywhere)._

_Ichigo: "Who are you? Why are you doing this to us? I'M GONNAD KILL YOU FOR THIS!" she burst out screaming while still trying to find her pendant._

_Alien: "Now, now! Temper, temper. There's no need to shout as I can hear you just fine!" she said ironically. "My name is Kurai Kumo! Pleased to meet you!"_

_Ichigo: "CUT THAT OUT! WHY ARE YOU HERE! Why did you just injure my boyfriend?"_

_Kurai: "Because I can! And if don't stop shouting, I'll do the same to you! I'm here to take this planet as my own and enslave you worthless low life-forms and use you as my army!" she said. At this, Ichigo calmed down a little as fear started to form in her._

_Ichigo: "Ar-Army? Against what? Deep Blue is dead! Kishu, Pay and Tart already left with a small fragment of the Mew Aqua! That should be enough to restore your home-world, right?" she asked trying to gain confidence._

_Kurai: "Maybe, but I don't care!" she said throwing another energy beam. This time, it hit a nearby tree, cutting it and making it fall on Aoyama trapping him. "I don't care about the others. I plan to use this planet as my own. And I'm not going to share it with anyone!"_

_Ichigo: "She's just like Deep Blue! Only less powerful. Even so, it will be hard to take her down even with my powers." she thought to herself as she searched her pockets again._

_Kurai: "Looking for this?" she asked while pulling her pendant out of her own pocket._

_Ichigo: "W-What? How did you…..." she questioned. This time, the fear already installed itself in her mind._

_Kurai: "Let's just say you should be more careful who you trust!" she said landing on her feet and starting approaching Aoyama._

_Masaya: "Ichigo, run!" he ordered trying to break free from the tree and the pain._

_Ichigo: "I'm not going to let you die!" she screamed in tears trying to think of a good plan. "C'mon, Ichigo! Think! There's got to be something you can do!" she said to herself while thinking of all the possibilities. Seeing no other way, she picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Kurai's hand where she was holding her pendant in. It did the trick! Kurai's hand was hit and she dropped the pendant. Ichigo, seeing her chance, jumped for it, but was immediately caught in a strong grip by the same hand she just hit._

_Kurai: "That wasn't very nice! I should punish you for hitting me!" she said while releasing an electric shock, electrocuting Ichigo. Then, Kurai released her making her body fall on the ground in pain. "I think killing your boyfriend right in front of you will do the trick, don't you?" she said continuing her walk towards Aoyama. _

_Ichigo: "NOOO! I won't allow that!" she exclaimed trying to pull herself together. But, then, she noticed that her feet weren't moving at all. Then, trying to rise up, she saw her arms weren't moving as well. "Wh-What have you done to me?" _

_At this Kurai turned her head looked back at Ichigo:_

_Kurai: "Ever heard of the phrase 'electrical paralyzed'?" she responded. Ichigo, hearing this, turned pale and figured that it's impossible to move at all._

_Ichigo (in her mind): "No, this can't be happening! This must be a dream! IT'S A DREAM!" she hoped trying to convince herself to calm down. But her efforts were wasted as Kurai reached her destination and was now standing right in front of a fallen Masaya._

_Kurai: "You watching?" she asked Ichigo while drawing another knife. _

_Ichigo: "NOOO!" she screamed._

_Masaya: "I-Ichigo! It's okay! Don't worry! I'll be fine! But you need to save the world again. Trust me. Whatever you do, just have faith and let your heart guide you to victory!" he screamed as Kurai slew her knife in his throat killing him._

_Ichigo: "AOYAMA-KUNNNNN!" she screamed from the top of her longs in despair._

~Ichigo's room, 03:42~

Ichigo woke up finding herself sweating heavily and her heart beating at an alarming rate. Looking at the clock, she realized that she just had a nightmare.

Ichigo: "_OMG! It was a dream after all!"_ she thought calming down.

_Me: "Finally! It's over!"_

_Ryou: "Remember! You promised chapter 4 to contain at least 1 IchigoxRyou moment."_

_Me: "Yeah, yeah, I know. Just let me breathe a little ok?"_

_Ryou: "OK!"_

_Me: "Now, thanks for watching/reading and please let me know on how to improve my writing because I know it's bad but I don't know where to look."_


	4. Problems

**Sorry for this little inconvenience, dear readers. I'm currently caught up in my own problems so I'm afraid I won't be able to update to this story anytime soon. For those who have good ideas I actually encourage you all to continue this story on your own from where I left. Chances are that I won't finish this any time soon, if I'll finish it at all! **

**I am very sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you will forgive me. I will do my best to continue this story but for the moment I'm afraid that's a little too difficult. I'll post however as soon as I can.**

**Good luck to anyone who might want to continue this. Just please let me know if you decide to make your own story based on this through a review so that I can read it at least when I'll finish with this work ;)**


End file.
